The Mafia's Mikos
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Inuyasha's wish ripped her soul in half, and Kagome is returned to the present half-empty. She's pulled into the Port Mafia by her twin brother, where she quickly becomes an invaluable asset. To her surprise, both Kikyo and herself are bound together due to his wish, each of them having half of their soul. The two mikos make a formidable duo in the mafia.


Disclaimer: We don't own!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"You shouldn't be there, and you know it. You don't belong there."

That single phrase was a prelude to a long silence from her. Sapphire blue eyes stared down at her feet dangling off the edge of the building. The fifteen year old girl sighed and shrugged, acting like his words didn't carry any weight to them. To her, they didn't. "Eh, what can you do?" she mumbled.

"You can leave!"

"That's not how it works." Her response was immediate. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. It was cold out that night, and she had left her coat in her room so she could wash it free of the crimson splattered into it. Holding onto herself did nothing to warm her up, so she stood up and turned on her heel. She freely walked around the man with her as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Oi! Kagome!"

"It was nice to see you Inuyasha," she said. "It's funny how you want to try and guide me like you're my friend, but, as I remember it, you tossed me away and even tried to trade me out for Kikyo." It was hard to tell what was colder, her voice or the temperature. "Please stay away from me from now on. I've been civil long enough towards you. I'm done."

"I-" Inuyasha fell into a stiff silence at her abrupt hostility. Regret was splayed across his features at getting a reminder of his actions. "I've done everything I can think of to apologize to you!"

"Your wish on the jewel tore my soul in half, which was painful and torture to go through. You have no place to tell me how I should live my life, or what I should or shouldn't do. Just because Kikyo never forgave you doesn't give you the right to come crawling back to me."

His hand gripped her wrist. He squeezed in desperation. Desperation to get her to stay, desperation to see the old Kagome again. "What do I have to do, Kagome? Tell me, dammit!"

She turned and let her empty eyes meet his. She could see the agony and regret in the gold of his eyes. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "There's nothing to do, Inuyasha," she whispered. "We have no use to each other anymore, so please stay away," she stated. She opened her eyes and tugged her wrist from his suddenly limp grip.

This time when she turned around, he did nothing to stop her retreating figure. She was relieved about that, and she let the heavy door behind her slam shut, shutting him out of her life for good.

Waiting for her at the exit of the building was a man she knew well. Kagome came to a surprised halt at seeing him, blinking a few times to hide the surprise when he turned and approached her.

"Odasaku, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, giving her head a shake as they fell into step with one another. "I didn't tell anyone about this meeting." It was impromptu. She had been feeling Inuyasha's aura around, and she decided on an isolated place that afternoon to get it out of the way.

"Dazai asked me to come here when he saw you heading out."

"Tch…" Kagome glared at her feet. "Of course that jackass somehow figured it out."

The mention of her twin brother, Osamu, both annoyed and comforted her. She heard Odasaku chuckle at her muttered grievance. A small smile appeared on her face, and she looked up at him.

"I tell him absolutely nothing about my plans, and he still figures everything out," she said. "It has to be that stupid twin connection thing. It _has_ to be."

"I take it you're still mad at him for last week?"

"Boiling with rage. Why do you ask?"

"Normally he'd come wait for you. He must be playing it safe this time around."

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "He was annoying me all morning today, so I doubt it. He finally backed off when I kicked him down the stairs."

"So that's what happened," Odasaku muttered thoughtfully. "All we heard was something falling down them, and he told us it was nothing." He heard her try to stifle her laugh at hearing that. He glanced back at the building they had walked away from. "What were you doing up there?" he asked, tilting his head back in the direction they came from.

Kagome fell silent at the question. She shoved her hands into her skirt pockets. She fiddled with the items in them as she considered talking about it. A pack of mints, her keys and phone, and a switchblade. "Just meeting up with an old acquaintance of mine. It should be the last time, so nothing to worry about."

Odasaku caught onto how she felt about this meetup. He returned to looking forward. "If they are persistent about bothering you, I'm positive Dazai will be happy to take care of it."

"That's not needed," she shrugged off the idea. "I expressed my desires to have nothing to do with him anymore. If he is insistent about it, then I'll handle it." She thought about Inuyahsa's yearning for her to forgive him, and she stifled a bitter laugh.

As if she could ever forgive his actions. He put Kikyo and herself through so much agony.

"I'm starving. Let's get some curry while we're out," Kagome suggested. Her stomach growled loudly at the mention of food. "I've been running around all day. I never even ate breakfast."

"Are you sure? Kikyo was looking for you earlier. You might want to check in with her."

Kagome pursed her lips together and dug her phone out of her pocket. She must have been concerned about her intention of meeting up with Inuyasha. It wasn't something that required both of them, and Kikyo had been busy with other things earlier. She typed a quick message and sent it to her partner. "Done and done! Let's eat!"

As she sprinted down the road and to a close by restaurant that was still open, Odasaku paused, a little stunned as she ran ahead.

"I guess that's one way to handle it," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Odasaku, c'mon!"

Her faint cry kicked him into motion, and he followed the path she ran down. He thought the idea of getting something to eat sounded good, so he had no reason to reject her idea. "I'll be there in a minute!"

Kagome grinned at hearing his response. She waited in her spot, leaning against the brick wall behind her. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened the message she received.

**11:23pm  
Kikyo**

_You shouldn't have gone on your own.  
We'll talk later.  
Be careful._

Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she hummed, "I'm always careful."

* * *

Panda: Giving something new a try. I'm looking forward to this story.  
Penguin: There aren't any set pairings for this, but we have a few options in mind for Kagome and Kikyo.

_**Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
Thank you!**_


End file.
